plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Versus Mode
Versus Mode, is a 2 player game mode featured in the Xbox 360 version of Plants vs. Zombies. The goal is for the Zombies to overwhelm the house and eat the players brains, while the Plants must shoot down three of the Zombie Targets lined up on the back row of the Zombie's starting line. The farther the player progresses in the Adventure mode, the more Plants and Zombie fighters the player unlocks for this mode. This mode introduces two new zombies, the Trash Can Zombie and the Target Zombie, and also introduces new Gravestones. The Brains also play a bigger role now, being featured as the zombie's equivalent to Sun. Gameplay The gameplay is much like any other mode. On the Plant's Side, you must build up sun to make plants and kill the zombies, while the Zombies must build up Brains to raise Zombies to invade the house. Both sides will have one producer (The Plants and Zombies will have a Sunflower and Gravestone respectively) and five Plants/Zombies. The plants control six of the nine columns, while the zombies will only control three. Sun will fall down any of the Plant's six columns just like any other mode, and Brains will fall down any of the Zombie's three at the same rate. On the Menu, each player is given the option to choose either the Plants or the Zombies. Once chosen, the picture of each side will change to hold the Xbox 360 controller in some way (The Sunflower will hold it normally, while the Zombie will try and eat the controller.) Once both sides have been chosen 3 modes are available, Quick Play, Custom Battle, and Random Battle. Quick Play Quick Play's gameplay is the same, with the only exception that the Plants will always be given the Sunflower, Peashooter, Potato Mine, Wall-nut, Jalepeno, and the Squash. The Zombies will always be given the Zombie Gravestone, Zombie, Trash Can Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Football Zombie, and the Flag Zombie. Custom Battle Custom Battle is like the other modes, with the exception that each side will be given the option to choose what Plants and what Zombies they want depending on their side. Before the game begins, each player chooses one Plant/Zombie one at a time, alternating between the Plant's Side and the Zombie's Side until both have chosen 5 of the 6 slots. (The first slot is always your Sun/Brain producer.) Random Battle Random Battle is, again, like the other modes, but instead of choosing or given a set Plant/Zombie selection, they are given 5 random Plants/Zombies. You are always given either a Sunflower or a Zombie Gravestone. Sudden Death Sudden Death will appear in any gametype above after 5 minutes have elapsed. When Sudden Death occurs, Sunflowers and Gravestones will become unavailable to build (A red X crossing them out) and Sun/Brains will fall from the sky in pairs twice as fast. This is to help keep a game from lasting too long, and to really get it moving at that point. The Plants The Plants Side's goal of the game is to kill 3 Target Zombies to win. Because of this, the Plants play a much more offensive role, as you are no longer just defending your house from a Zombie invasion, you are defending your house and trying to stop them to end the game. Strategy It's much like any other normal game, except you must keep in mind that your opponent can see what you are doing, what plants you have, and where you are about to place a plant. Cherry Bombs and Jalepenos are useful as always, and with the Coffee Bean costing only 25 Sun now, the Doom-shroom is much more useful in this mode. The only problem is that because of the six lane limit, using one is an even bigger drawback and should still be only used when absolutely needed. You also have 3 less squares to build on, and should keep that in mind. Just remember to not just focus on defending yourself, but to also try and kill the Target Zombies, and you should be fine. Plants Available and Their Cost Note that the Snow Pea, Repeater, Threepeater, Torchwood, Cactus, and Coffee Bean have had their costs reduced while the Squash, Starfruit, and Garlic have had theirs increased. The Zombies The Zombies Side's goal of the game is just like their goal in any game, to invade the house and eat the owner's brains. Strategy The Zombies play a bit more of a defensive role than in all of the other previous modes. With the addition of the Target Zombies, they must not only focus on sending wave after wave of zombies and overwhelm their opponent, but they must also protect their Targets to avoid being defeated. High health zombies are a must to protect Gravestones and Target Zombies, while low costing zombies are good for spamming and overwhelming certain lanes. Flag Zombies are also very useful because they will send a Zombie in one row, two in another, a Flag Zombie in one, and a Zombie with a Buckethead Zombie in one more. This is useful because not only will it save you 100 Brains, (The total cost would normally be 400) the randomness of where the Zombies appear will be hard to defend, but it is also handy to have all six zombies appear at once. Remember to defend your targets, and put pressure on your opponent a lot, and you should be fine. Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:2 Player Game